


Couch Play

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch, HyungWonho - Freeform, I can't smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pre-smut, and damn i'm late af, but i was motivated by that last hyungwonho selca, hyungwon is satan, i was supposed to write something else for this, needy wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that one latest selca of hyungwonho where they were on the couch in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Hi~ Annyeong~ this is my last fic for the last prompt (Canon Compliant) for Monsta X Bingo. I hope you like it~   
> (beware of the grammar errors and the use of weird words, i dunno how to english properly)

 

“Hyung, are we doing it or not?” Hyungwon was pissed. The older guy had asked him out to the living room, luring him with _doing something fun_. But for the entire half an hour, the blonde had been busy with the thin device that was in his hand, he would either scrolling something on it or took some selca in the sexiest poses he could think of. And Hyungwon was already tired of waiting.

“Hyungwon, say cheese” the blonde stretched out his hand to the front with the device in his hand and clicked the _capture_ button “you look like you’re ready to kill someone” Wonho said as soon as he saw the picture.

Wonho was right, _technically right_. Hyungwon really wanted to kill someone and that someone was a blonde head in his black hoodie and black shorts, _real short shorts._ “Are you done?” the brunette asked, he was damned pissed “I’m out of here if we’re not doing it. I’m going to bed”

Hyungwon was ready to get his ass off of the couch and go to his dearest bed but the blonde grabbed his wrist “Just give me a minute. I’ll wish goodnight to our Monbebe then we’ll get to it. Okay” he flashed his _widest smile._ Hyungwon sighed and sat back on the couch.

“I’m done!” Wonho put away the device and shifted his attention to the brunette “you look damn cute when you’re mad” he scooted closer and pinched the pouting pepe’s cheek. “Shut up” Hyungwon hissed “Can we get to it now?”

“Let’s get to it!”

 

“Damn! I lose again” Wonho threw the controller to the table, pissed to the bone. He had lost the game for the third time “How could you be so damn good with this? Have you played this before?”

“I haven’t, this is my first time” the brunette did spoke the truth, it was his first time playing the game. He even amazed and shocked with himself, he never thought he could be that good in video game or the older guy was just so bad in it “Now, spin your punishment” he pointed to the spinning wheel.

The blonde guy had _borrowed_ the spinning wheel that they used in all of their fan sign events (he actually just took it from the props room, he promised he would return it) to make the game seemed more fun and interesting. Just for one reason, to make Hyungwon _stay_ and _play_ with him. He even bought a new video game that he thought Hyungwon could never win so that the brunette would have to do the punishments. It seemed like all his plans didn’t work the way he wanted to; he was the one losing the game and kept on getting the punishments.    

Wonho made a grumpy face while spinning the _wheel of punishment_ and it stop on _take off all clothes_ part. He mentally cussed the spinning wheel. That punishment was meant for Hyungwon, he had written it with the hope the brunette would get it, just to mess with him.

“Take off your clothes _hyung,_ so that we can get to my next winning” Hyungwon chuckled and grab his controller, getting ready for the next game.

Wonho couldn’t afford to lose more he needed to get to his _real plan_. But a punishment was a punishment, he still had to do it. The blonde sighed and took off his black hoodie, then his shirt and he was left with his shorts, _his real damn short shorts_.

“It’s written there, _take off all clothes_ ” Hyungwon stated.

“I’m not wearing any underwear” the blonde shyly looked away.

“Even if you’re wearing underwear, you still need to take it off” the brunette didn’t even laughed it out or hinted like it was just a joke, he really meant what he said. Wonho still need to take off all of his clothes, every single one of them “it not like I haven’t seen you naked” he turned his attention to the blonde “or do you need my help?” the brunette just flashed his most _mischievous_ smirk ever.

Wonho’s face turned as red as a tomato.

Hyungwon put away the controller. He grabbed Wonho’s shoulders and pushed the older guy down onto the couch which caused the blonde to gasp as his bare back met the coldness of the couch. The brunette was already on top of the blonde, still flashing that _mischievous_ smirk on his pretty face.

“Hy-hyungwon” Wonho gulped “what are yo-ahhh” a breathy moan escaped his lips. The brunette had his knee pressed on the growing bulge in between the blonde’s thighs. Hyungwon victoriously smirked and leaned closer, brushed his plump lips slowly, teasingly on the blonde’s. He was enjoying the pure beautiful sight of the blonde losing little bit of his sanity just because of that small gesture.

Hyungwon slowly moved to the side so that his lips would meet the blonde’s reddening ear, which did caused Wonho to choke on his moan. His erection was getting sensitive over every little move the brunette made, it could be because it was only layered by just a thin fabric and damn Hyungwon knee pressed on his throbbing member felt so good he would beg for more.

“Do you think I don’t know what you’re actually planning with this?” the brunette whispered, intentionally blowing warm air to the blonde’s ear, sending shiver down his body. Wonho bite his lower lips, tried his best to suppress his moan. Hyungwon playfully bite Wonho’s earlobe “All the punishments you wrote were enough to show whatever in your head is” he pulled over so that he would be facing the blonde again “ _Take off all clothes, being a slave for a day, a kiss for every hour_ ” he chuckled ”You’re cute. Just tell me what you want, _hyung_ ”

For the past few days, Wonho could feel the invisible gap between them was growing and he wouldn’t want it to get even bigger. That feeling had sparked something in him that showed him how much he missed the brunette. Wonho missed Hyungwon a lot, he couldn’t hide it anymore. He wanted to be melted in every touch, every kiss, every words; everything of Chae Hyungwon. He wanted Chae Hyungwon and him only. And he knew he needed to do something about it.

“I want you” it came out a bit shy but with a hint of desire. Tint of red shades did creep on the blonde’s pale cheeks.

“Took you so long to say it” Hyungwon cheekily smiled.

He had purposely created the gap in between them just to see how long it would take for the blonde to notice it. The greater the gap, the more needy the blonde would become. And Hyungwon would love to witness how the blonde would be going crazy just for his little touch, he wanted Wonho to want him more and more.

Hyungwon leaned over, rested his elbows on both side of the blonde’s head and _closed the gap_ between them with a soft and loving kiss on the blonde’s pink lips. Wonho wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting more of the brunette’s soft lips. The sweet and loving kiss turned into more heated and needy kiss where their tongues were wildly dancing together, just to show how much they wanted each other.

They broke the kiss as the need for the air hit their sanity. The beautiful sight of Wonho gasping for air with his eyes partly closed, his swollen pink lips and the obvious shades of pink creeping on his cheeks were a piece of art for Hyungwon. He trailed down butterfly kisses from the blonde’s jawline to his neck, playfully biting the pale skin on the way to his collarbone.

“Hyungwon” Wonho shakily breathed, he was already taken over by the lust and the need of Hyungwon in him “Please, I need you. Please” he begged.

Hyungwon loved it when the blonde begged for him “What? I can’t hear you”

“Hyungwon, I need you in me. Please” it came out a bit whining and _needy_. Only god knew how wonderful that sounded in Hyungwon’s ears and how much he loved to hear it.

Hyungwon was about to pulled off his shirt when he was distracted by a _squeak_ sound “Oh God, sorry, sorry. Get back to whatever you’re doing. Don’t mind me. I just want to get some water but I guess that could wait. I’m sorry, just forget about me go on with whatever you’re doing” the oddly silvered haired guy awkwardly smiled. He hurriedly and quietly closed the door but opened it again after some seconds “and please use protection, don’t mind us, we would be sleeping, soundly” he made a very awkward thumb up sign and gone through the door again.

The both of them were still staring at the long gone silvered haired guy or technically they were just staring at the door for couples of seconds. Still dumbfounded by the sudden interruption.

“Do you have any condoms?” Hyungwon asked, breaking the silence.

“In the coffee table’s drawer” Wonho had put the needed _necessities_ long before he asked the brunette to play with him. He was a prepared man.

“Do you still want to get to it?”

“Yes”

 

____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> OK I M SORRY THIS IS SUCK AS HECK ;A; I TRIED TO SMUT BUT I CAN'T SO I'LL JUST STOP HERE BEFORE I MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF /I'M GONNA STUDY MORE TO WRITE SMUT LOL  
> but i still love comments and kudos :3


End file.
